A number of complex and expensive pitching machines are well-known and used by professional players in the course of batting practice. Use of such a machine provides economical practice without the expense of having a qualified pitcher available. Unfortunately, while such pitching machines and associated batting cages are economical for major league and some minor league teams, they are prohibitively expensive for use by children and recreational teams.
Inspired by the expense of the above devices, the use of a tethered ball has become known. Tethering a ball allows that ball to be swung in a circular path which may be adjusted to pass through the batter's strike zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,327 issued in 1995 to Crespin discloses the use of a ball on the distal end of a rope having its proximal end attached to the distal end of a dowel. By manual manipulation of the proximal end of the dowel, the ball on the end of the rope may be moved through the batter's strike zone.
In spite of the above device, there is a need for a batting practice training device that can be easily, conveniently and accurately handled. The batting practice training device must be easily manipulated in a manner that allows the ball to be repetitively passed through the batter's strike zone, it must provide appropriate bearing surfaces to promote easy revolution of the rope in a manner that does not stress the hand, wrist or arm of the user, and it must provide enhanced gripping structures that contribute to relaxed operation by the pitcher.